Will they ever get to be together?
by DoubleBubble249
Summary: Beck and Cat like eachother and only one friend knows but they are to scared to tell eachother that they like eachother. Will they ever get to be together? rated T for swearing. Read&Review!
1. Why she can't tell

**A cute Bat BeckxCat story I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_Cat's POV_

_I was walking home one day after middle school at Hollywood arts I was soo excited I had already made a bunch of friends and high school was gonna star in a year! My friends were Jade who is mean but lovable, Andre who is nice, Robbie who I think likes me but I only like him as a friend and then there was Beck, I love beck soooo much but I would never tell him that because he and jade are going out just my luck…._

_End flashback_

Today I was walking through school and I was in high school I was sooo happy I could die and if Beck was my boyfriend that would make it better but I couldn't betray jade like that she is my best friend in the whole world and this is how it started

_Flashback_

(A/N in this flashback they are starting middle school)

_I was walking thorough school and I saw this girl she seemed dark and sad so I went up to her and said _

"_HI I'm cat what's your name?"_

_The mean scary girl looked up at me and smiled she then said_

"_Hi I'm jade and I love your hair colour you're the first one that has said hi to me"_

(A/N cat had already dyed her hair red)

_I looked at Jade sitting across from me she actually looked friendly but I was about to be wrong._

_This boy came up to me and said_

"_You're so stupid and freaky no one will ever like you!"_

_I started crying and almost ran away but then Jade stood up and said to the mean boy_

"_You are so stupid, Cat is the nicest person I have ever met so don't be mean she is my best friend!"_

_After that Jade punched the boy in the face and he ran away crying we were instant friends forever!_

_End flashback_

So know you know why I can't do anything bad to Jade even after that day she has stood up for me so many times I just hope that she and beck break up soon.


	2. He knows, She knows

Chapter 2

Cat's POV

Today me and my friend Andre were walking down the hall and he is the only one that knows I like Beck well I hope he is the only one. He always puts up with me saying about how much I like Beck and how much I wish me was mine then it happened Andre told me something extremely exciting he said

"Since you like Beck so much I thought I would tell you that he and jade had a really big fight last night he called me and said that he was really upset"

I couldn't believe my luck I mean they haven't really had many fights before so I went up to see him and ask if it was true then I saw he and jade kissing they must have made up before I got there then I said

"Phooey"

I was upset but I guess they heard me because they both looked at me like I was crazy! Which I'm not well sometimes I'm not… I had to think of something to say and fast then it came to me

"I can't believe what my brother just texted me he said that he is in prison because he kept jumping on people and screaming at them to give him his candy back"

They both looked at me weirdly but it worked I'm just gonna have to face liking Beck on my own.

Beck's POV

I can tell Cat likes me just by the way she looks at me and I like her a lot too and sure Jade is nice too but she can be really mean and I don't think there is one mean bone in Cat's body. The only person that knows I like Cat is Andre and he is a really good friend he helps me through it all so last night I tried to break up with Jade and she wouldn't let me it was crazy so I called Andre and told him then he said

"Dude just tell Cat you like her already its time I can tell"

And with that he hung up leaving me to my thoughts.

Today I saw Cat walking in the hallway and she seemed very happy like she was glowing she was beautiful today but then she saw me and Jade kissing and she tried not to look sad but she did then she made up some story about her weird brother who is actually weird but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I just hope that Jade will let me break up with her soon

I guess I will just have to face liking Cat on my own.


	3. He will never be trusted EVER again!

Chapter 3

Cat's POV

Andre told him! I am so made at Andre right now he told Beck that I like him I can't believe it! I told Andre to keep it a secret and he didn't that's why they are called secrets you're not supposed to tell anybody! Especially the person that they are about! I mean he is honestly insane but he said that he had a good reason this was the conversation:

"Hey Kitty-Cat I have some great news to tell you"-Andre

"What is it I love surprises?"-Me

"I told Beck that you like him!"-Andre

"What! Why would you do that?"

"Because he likes you back you two are a match made I heaven well bye"

I was soo mad at him now Beck knows that I like him and Jade probably knows too wow I feel like such a bad friend now I have to avoid both of them and they are my friends I guess I have no friends anymore cause Robbie is creepy, I hate Andre right now, Jade is probably mad at me and Beck probably doesn't like me despite what Andre said. I'm never gonna trust him again.

Jade's POV

I can't believe what Andre just said there is no way in HELL that Beck is dumping me for Cat even if Cat is my best friend. Well I guess they would kinda be cute together and it would make Cat really happy. I'm gonna have to think about this. One thing I know is that I'm never gonna trust Andre with a secret ever again.

Beck's POV

I can't believe what Andre just told me! He said that Cat likes me but he told me in front of Jade and now she knows why I tried to dump her. I feel like such a bad person and now Cat is avoiding me! She probably just feels really bad too I mean her and Jade are best friends sop now I am gonna have to decide who I like more: Jade can be really mean and pushy, I'm the kind of boyfriend that likes to stand up for his girlfriend but I can't do that with Jade she stands up for me! I just can't be with her but I hope we can remain friends because I've made my decision I'm going to date Cat I love her soo much and she is so innocent and adorable and nice and always sweet I can stand up for her and make her feel like a princess, I'm gonna tell her this tomorrow. Tomorrow Cat Valentine will be mine. I just know one thing now I'm never gonna trust Andre with a secret ever again.

**For those who like Tori she will be in later chapters make sure you Read&Review!**


	4. Fake Friends,Second Chances & Long Plans

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Victorious I just like the show… ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4

Beck's POV

A new girl just came to school today her name is Tori, Jade was being really rude to her like she poured coffee on Tori's head but Tori kept trying to get close to me and I know Jade was just looking out for Cat because she knows that I like and that I want to go out with her. Tori kept being really close to me and she tried to tell me that she likes me she even ended up kissing me! I was never so mad in my life and the look on Cat's face was devastating I couldn't handle it so I ran out of there as fast as possible then I came back and saw Tori talking to Cat.

How dare she talk to Cat after what she did she has no right being here and today was going to be the big day the day that I ask Cat Valentine to be my girlfriend but then this loony brain Tori came in and messed everything up! I can tell that she likes me and Andre because her subtle flirting skills need hard work and she isn't even a good actress! I was thinking about how much she messed me up today and how now I have to wait even longer until Cat gets to become my girlfriend, by now it was evident that I was shaking with anger because of that bitch Tori and how she ruined my chances with Cat. Andre had to physically calm me down because I was about to jump up and smack the happy look right off of Tori Vegas face, Andre kept saying things like "its ok" and "you need to calm down you will have another shot with Cat" but I wasn't sure that I would get another chance.

Jade's POV

I hate that Vega chick today was the big day that Beck and Cat were going to get together and yes I was going to help but then Vega came and ruined it so I had to be mean to her, I'm like a big sister to Cat and I hate seeing her sad so that's why I was so mean I mean Cat's face when Tori kissed Beck and how beck ran out of the room all because of that little skank Tori and how she couldn't keep her mouth to herself! I will never be nice to her and I hope Beck gets another chance with Cat.

Cat's POV

I HATE Tori and I've never hated anyone before but she ruined my big day and yes I know that Beck was going to ask me to be his girlfriend and I was going to say yes then we would be the "it" couple of Hollywood Arts and that would be sooo much fun! But then she went and kissed Beck and I felt like I was crying but no tears came out I just sat there looking sad and confused then Beck ran out of the room and Tori came and sat down next to me with a smug look on her face and she kept talking about how much she likes Beck then I saw Beck come back in and he had to be calmed down by Andre because it looked like, he was going to explode! I was so mad at Tori for ruining my day. I may not be mean to her like Jade will but I may not be her best friend.

Andre's POV

I can't believe that girl she has no boundaries she can't just walk in here and kiss Beck after I told her that Cat and Beck are going to be officially boyfriend and girlfriend today! Today was going to be the best day ever and she just ruined it but I will try to be friendly because now she will have to suffer the wrath of Jade and believe me its scary! I just hope that Beck gets a second chance with Cat

Robbie's POV

I can't believe she did that to Cat and Beck she was told by Andre that today was Cat's big day and she still kissed Beck! We may be friendly but she will have Fake Friends and I hope that Beck gets another chance with Cat.

Tori's POV

I don't care if that ditzy redhead likes Beck or not because I know that Beck likes me and I will prove it one day I just have to think of my plan it's not like any of these people besides me will be successful so I don't really care if they like me or not! But I do know one thing Beck Oliver will be MINE!

**Sorry for those who like Tori but in my story she is mean until the last few chapters so yea…**

**Make sure you review because reviews are appreciated and will make me smile **


	5. The plan is in action!

I'm not getting a lot of reviews now I'm sad

Note: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS now onto the story…..

Chapter 5

Beck's POV

Ok today is the day today cat will become my girlfriend! I'm going to surprise by writing her a romantic song, performing it and hope it works! I'm soo nervous Andre wrote the song so I trust him but Tori just messed everything up again! I told everyone to go get cat so that I could be alone and prepare in the black box theatre but then little miss perfect Vega walked into the room.

"Tori please go away you have already done enough damage" I yelled

Then Tori said "but Beck I love you and you know that you love me too" then she came up to the stage and kissed me! I tried to push her away but she just kept coming back then my worst nightmare happened….. everybody walked in and saw me kissing Tori, Jade shouted, Andre was about to punch me in the face, Cat was crying and Robbie was trying to calm her down all while little miss Vega was smirking then she said

"Oh Beck why would you do that don't you like Cat? I guess not" then she left and Andre actually punched me in the face while Cat ran away balling her eyes out and Robbie went after her! I was sooo mad but after Jade and Andre calmed down I explained everything that happened and since I've never lied before they believed me but know I have to go tell Cat it was all a mistake.

Cat's POV

I thought that Beck was going to tell me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend but then I walked in and saw him and Tori kissing! I couldn't even believe it! Robbie came and consulted me but I know he likes me soo I wasn't in a good mood today. I just can't believe he did that let's just say I won't trust him for a long time.

Robbie and Tori's POV

"Great job Robbie in no time you will have Cat for yourself and Beck will be mine"

"That's great Tori but I kinda feel bad that we are doing this I mean really isn't what we are doing is wrong?" asked Robbie

"No not at all we are just getting the loves of our lives the hard way" stated Tori

"Well ok…." Robbie said unsurely because in his heart he knew that what they were doing was wrong but he couldn't back out now he needed Cat for himself.

**I love reviews they make me and my dog happy so keep reviewing! Please**


	6. Boyfriend and Girlfriend! :

**I'm not getting a lot of reviews now I'm sad and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time I just got caught up in my other story but I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS now onto the story…..**

Chapter 6

Becks POV

What am I going to do I probably just lost Cats trust completely thanks to Tori oh God I hate her so much why did she have to ruin my life? Why did she have to even come to this school anyone and everyone at this school knows I love Cat even Jade! And I'm sure that Tori knew we all told her but she just doesn't back down. Right now I'm in my RV it's a Saturday and I'm thinking about what to do about this whole problem then my doorbell rang so I answered it, it was Cat sweet, loving angelic Cat who probably hates me.

"Come in" I said

"Thanks" she replied in almost a whisper which is so unlike her

"Listen Cat I am so sorry about what happened but-"I never got to finish my sentence because she kissed me and it was like I was in heaven when we finally pulled away for air I was extremely confused

"I thought you were mad at me?" I questioned

"no I'm not after school yesterday Andre and Jade pulled me aside and told me everything that happened and then Andre showed me the song that you were going to sing and all my anger just melted away it is a truly beautiful song and well I would love to be your girlfriend only if you want to be my boyfriend"

I replied with a kiss then when we pulled away I said

"Cat I have wanted to be your boyfriend since I first layed my eyes on you"

We spent the rest of the day in my RV cuddling, watching TV and yes kissing I swear I have the best girlfriend ever!

Cats POV

It was Friday and I just saw Tori and Beck kissing and I ran away crying Robbie comforted me but then Jade and Andre came and he ran away I know weird right

"Oh hi guys"

"listen lil red Beck didn't kiss Tori, Tori kissed beck it was all a mistake you know how much she likes him and you know how much he likes you so this just doesn't make sense if he did it on, purpose but he didn't he likes you so much cat he was going to sing you this song"

I read the song and I loved it I almost cried it was just so heart-warming and so nice I can't believe I didn't listen to his side of the story when I should have.

"You have to make things right with him Cat he loves you" Jade said

"Ok I will thank you for telling me everything but I'm going to have to think about some things I'll talk to you guys tomorrow bye"

Then I left I went home watched some TV, went on _The Slap_, ate dinner then went to bed I was going to talk to Beck tomorrow.

Its Saturday and today I'm going over to Becks house and telling him that I want to be his girlfriend oh my god I'm at his RV I'm having a panic attack ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea oh no I just rang the doorbell what is the matter with me why would I do that oh well I have to go through with it now cause he just opened the door

"Hey come in" he said with one of his warm smiles

"Thanks" I replied in a whisper I couldn't speak I was to mesmerized with him

I sat down and he started going on about how sorry he was so I kissed him and I told him my side of the story of how I really like him and how Andre and Jade told me what happened and I read his song and, how I wanted to be his girlfriend. I had just finished talking and I literally felt like I was going to puke but then he kissed me and said

"Cat I have wanted to be your boyfriend since I first layed my eyes on you"

I was soo happy we spent the rest of the day in his RV we watched TV, and cuddled and kissed he is the best kisser ever! I have the best boyfriend ever!

**I know it seems all happy now but that will change hahahaha**

**Please Please Please review I don't mind criticism either just review!**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOURS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry I will be unable to continue this story until my finger heals because I broke it but as soon as it heals I will continue writing so thank you for your reviews and just hold out until the next chapter**


End file.
